helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
New Master of Bavlenka
Previous Quest | Absent Elf Persuade Gaelan Info Go Magda, do your best. Objective Go to Banquet and see what will happen.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Claimable Diamond +50 Prerequisites Secret of Finsel - submit information (0/10) *Please submit 10 secrets to the regent. Tired of Working- Use stamina (0/300) *Magda wants to hang around at the ball^ the slums^ Spiral Spire or Maids' Lodge. Synopsis Go to Banquet and see what will happen. Notes *Any secret level intel can be used to unlock this quest. The type of intel cannot be chosen and will be automatically removed starting with mystery, fashion and politics. Transcript Story Chat 1 Juven: Magda, check this invitation... Magda: The ball of the Bavlenkas? I see... They fixed the hall you and the Guardsmen blew up so fast? Juven: Hmm, they must have something big to announce.... The latest report shows the inner conflict of the Bavlenkas is getting intense. Now it's time for a result? Magda: You told me Ms. Lou was certain to win... Juven: That was just a judgment I made based on her beauty. Magda: Eh, anyway, could it be the Merc who broke into my office that midnight...? Juven: Whoever it might make no difference, Magda. The new Grand Duke supported by the Bavlenkas, be it a man or mule, won't be much different in the way he does things. Magda: For the benefits of the House...? Juven: Right! For us, it's never about pleasing or opposing someone. It's about getting the benefits of the House of Bavlenka into the development of Finsel. Magda: ...You're right. But something's missing on the list. Not a single commoner invited, be it someone from the Assembly or the slums... They only invited the noble. Juven: This is quite their way. Magda: Though it looks nothing wrong, but any message delivered tomorrow might be misinterpreted... like the noble gathering and plotting against the common... Juven: Um... Fair point you made, How about I invite some friends from the Assembly? Juven: It may irritate the House of Bavlenka as if you throw a flea on their gorgeous leather coat. Magda: ...A direct invitation is too blunt and it's not proper for our common allies to confront the Bavlenkas... I have a softer plan. Let's take dance partners... No invitations needed from them, and they can't be rude to our partners. Juven: Great, it's been long since I held Ms. Linglan's hand... Worth my expectations. Magda: Lord Sakan! Story Chat 2 Alan: Think about it, Magda! Magda: Alan, you've been here before... Don't be afraid, take my hand. Alan: Last time I had countless Orens with steel blades, pitchforks and torches following my charge... Magda: Eh... But aren't you with me this time? Alan: You nearly convinced me! But every time this place just reminds me of my deceased comrades and Grand Duke Bavlenka... Magda: Alan, we're righting to prevent such thing from happening again. Alan: I understand, Magda. Don't worry. I've practiced a lot. There'll be no problem! — Servant: Magda Ellenstein, Registrar of the Regent of Finsel, and Mr. Alan, the Deputy Captain of the Guardsmen! Alan: All the noble are watching us... Magda: Don't mind it. Servant: Lord Juven Sakan, His Highness, honorable Regent of Finsel, master of the Sakans and Ms. Linglan, President of Finsel Chamber of Commerce... Noble A: Look, Sakan and his sidekick have brought commoners. Lady A: How dare... They even brought the Guardsmen... An intimidation? Lady B: I heard a rumor... The one who killed the grand duke is... Linglan: Lord Regent, is this the place you chose to meet? Juven: I suppose you could get along with such a hostile environment! Linglan: Thanks for your compliment... I'll keep the ruby earrings this time. Juven: Look, here comes the Bavlenkas! — Servant: Lord Leslie Bavlenka, the First Knight of the Bavlenkas, Master Hunter, Champion of the Arena! Noble B: What a shame for the noble to have a redneck Bavlenka. Lady B: Why didn't he just bury himself along with the grand duke? Lady A: Don't know who's his master now... Or could the witch just like his beefy build... Servant: Lady Nyx Bavlenka, second daughter of the Bavlenkas, Donor of the Choir! Noble B: She hasn't been sold... oh, no, I mean married... Heehee, don't know how the Bavlenkas are doing... Perhaps I could... Noble A: You? Forget it! Lady A: Quiet, here comes the witch! Servant: Lady Lou Bavlenka, first daughter of the Bavlenkas, Grand Mage of Spiral Spire! — Madga: Eh!? Her title... should... Alan: What? Magda: Alan, they are very like to announce the new master of Bavlenkas. But it seems Lou failed... not as we thought. Alan: She is just like me, not made for power. You could just feel it if you fought her. Magda: Then... who could it be? — Servant: Colonel Gaelan Bavlenka... Inheritor of Warrior Blood, Guardian of Finsel, Master of the Bavlenkas! Magda: What?! Him?! Lady B: Who's this man?! Tilla: ... Zoe: The Guardian is a title given by the Saint! Does this brat think he could entitle himself so long as he became the master of the Bavlenkas? Willow: Another new master with no taste. Lady A: Mr. Willow? Why did he leave? Lady B: What about the song? The song of elves? Marvelia and Barbalius: ... Harson: Master, they are watching you, hoping to hear the voice of wisdom from the new master of the Bavlenkas. Gaelan: I know, hold on. Wait for the silence! ... Magda: They are watching him... What will the man say? Gaelan: Elites and warriors of Finsel, ladies and gentlemen... Greetings. Perhaps most of you don't know me. It's ok. From this day on, I'll take on the responsibility as a warrior to protect Finsel... just like you are fulfilling your sacred duties. Long ago, the Saint bestowed these holy duties upon us. But now she has left us... Magad: (Sounds like he's talking about someone else...) Gaelan: But my friends, did it mark an end to our legacy and duties after she left? No! In ancicent times during the Golden Lily dynasty, our ancestors with noble blood gather in Finsel because of the Saint and built this beautiful and great city... Since then, the glorious bloodline continued here. The prosperity comes from the divine favor and the hereditary nobility from the sacred birthright. Noble A: What is he talking about? When were the nobilities of Finsel passed down from the Golden Lily? Lady A: I wish! He has the Emperor of Lionheart Kingdom to answer before he claims kinship with the famous houses from the Golden Lily. Gaelan: Please, behold the sword in my hand... A relic from the late dynasty. I retrieved it from a battlefield thousands of miles away... On it carved the golden emblem of the Bavlenkas. Zoe: What nonsense. Didn't we Four Families get the emblems from the Saint? The Saint was not even born during the Golden Lily! Noble A: Speaking of it... My family has... a ring. Lady A: My grandmother said the mirror in my family was an antique too! Maggie: So easy? I'll ask my father to buy dozens of antiques! Oh, sorry. I said it out loud. Magda: This... Juven: Well said, great indeed, Magda. He just got the pain spot of the noble. Magda: Giving them a name, right? Juven: Interesting. A name of birthright works best for these treacherous idiots... A good lesson for me, Magda. Magda: So, what should we do now...? Juven: Easy, I'll have a talk with him. And you go search for more information and find out how this lovely soldier made it to the top. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mr. Harson... Harson: Lady Magda, please don't be hard. Magda: Sorry... I just... Harson: Sir Gaelan is truly the new master elected in the family council. As a loyal servant to the House of Bavlenka, I can assure you that the whole process was fair, legal and recorded. Magda: Thanks for your valuable information, Mr. Harson. Harson: Lady Magda, I do hope you won't oppose the new master anymore. Magda: Well. Harson: I'll take my leave. Story Chat 4 Leslie: Lady Magda, are you looking for me? Magda: Yes, I'd like to hear what you think of Sir Gaelan. Leslie: Not much to say for now, but there's one thing I'm sure about him... He's good at warfare and famous in the Merc Corps. Magda: Famous for what? Leslie: Cruelty, cold blood, agility and precision. To be honest, even if I think the Grand Duke was a good ruler and he was just deceived and misguided... But for Gaelan, he's but standing out for the Bavlenkas. Magda: What do you mean? Leslie: Those old timers in the Bavlenkas fear fight and failure while Gaelan doesn't. That's why he's needed to fight the influential Sakans... Hope it's not offensive? Magda: No... I see. Thanks for sharing. Leslie: I'm but a rough man and my words carry no weight. Take care, Lady Magda... I'm still loyal to the Bavlenkas because Lou and Nyx need protection after all. Magda: Hope everyone will be fine. Story Chat 5 Magda: Nyx, Nyx, what are you doing? Nyx: Ah! Magda! Magda: You look lost... Nyx: No... It's nothing... Magda: What's wrong? Stop looking at Gaelan. He's talking to Sir Sakan. Nyx: ... Magda: Nyx, if he's mean to you, just tell me... Nyx: The way he looks at me scares me... Magda: Phew... He didn't do anything, did he? Nyx: Lou... She had a few fights with him. But she didn't tell the reason. Magda: Nyx, don't be afraid. These political fights of the adults won't hit you. I'll come to play with you later. Nyx: You're the best! Why not stay over tonight?! Story Chat 6 Lou: Magda, stop waking around! Everyone can see you're asking about Gaelan! Magda: ...Yeah. I don't have to if you could just tell me why you didn't become the new master. Lou: If you insist... So how about because I'm the new master Sakan expected? Magda: ...Sorry. Lou: Anyway, those useless uncles just didn't vote me. Don't you worry about it. No poisoning or threatening. Magda: So what do you make of Gaelan? Lou: First of all, he's rich, very rich. It helps him buy loyalty from a lot of people. And he's better at dealing with morons. Madga: ...Quite an opinion. If possible, are you still considering the Regent... Lou: Forget it. Now he controls the House treasury, title deeds, seals and his own army... It's not easy to get rid of him. Magda: Isn't it a sudden change of heart? Lou: He's not a man for the regular process. All right, I'm still have the dignity of the Bavlenkas. Let's just see how he serves the House as the new master. Story Chat 7 Gaelan: Dear Lady Registrar. Magda: Ah, Lord Gaelan! Gaelan: What? Still hard to take in that how fast I reached the top? My beautiful Registrar. Magda: Your success truly impresses me... But, the Regent said he'd like to talk with you... Gaelan: Dear Lady Registrar. Our conversation is over, dear Registrar. I gave him my loyalty, which will delight him happy for a year, and I have no more time to spend. Magda: So what are you going to spend it on? Gaelan: Such as dancing with a fair lady like you. Magda: Hmm... Well... Gaelan: What? I was just a humble sergeant before. But now, the master of the Bavlenkas doesn't deserve a dance with you? Alan: Sorry, but I'm her partner today, Sir Bavlenka. Magda: Alan! Alan: Lady Magda, he didn't make it hard for you, did he? Gaelan: Oh, seems the hero of Finsel still take the Bavlenkas as villains! Alan: Is it what a gentleman does to force a lady? Gaelan: Well taught, Sir Alan, on the matter of noble manners, I have many things to discuss with you indeed... I just found a title deed signed sixty years ago that two true heirs of a noble family in Finsel pledged their ancestral property to the Grand Duke Bavlenkas back then... Alan: What are you trying to say? Gaelan: I did a little investigation and new I guess I'm very likely to identify the descendants of this family which lost their emblem in Finsel, just like what happened to the House of Ellenstein. Their descendants ended up in the slums... And you, Mr. Alan. You're their only descendant. Alan: What do you mean by that?! Gaelan: My little hero, you're actually a noble. After all, how could a commoner save Finsel, right? Magda: This... Alan, stay calm! Noble B and Lady B: !! Noble A and Lady A: !! Magda: (No, they all heard it...) Alan: A commoner's child I am, I was and I shall remain. The Guardsmen serve to protect all in Finsel, be it the common or the noble. So in my opinion, everyone could protect Finsel. Gaelan: Hahaha! Haha! Well stated! A promising young man indeed! Talk to you later! Madga: He's gone... Ah, Mr. Alan! We must leave this place! Before people catch you for questions! Story Chat 8 Magda: Too many thrills today. Juven: There's no easy prey in the Bavlenkas. Magda: What should we do now? Juven: Nothing... We'd better find out if he has any connection to Lionheart Kingdom or Rayorca. He has his own army... Those Bavlenka idiots could avoid my watch... I'd better examine myself. Magda: Will the war start again? Juven: Don't panic, it won't... for now unless we do stupid things. Magda: For how long? Juven: Forever. Category:Main Story Category:Season 2 Category:Transcript